<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Good Memories by WondrousWendy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213388">Making Good Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy'>WondrousWendy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Reference To Eldritch Monstrosities, Established Relationship, Family History, Halloween, Hanzo's Family Has Done Some Fucked Up Shit(TM), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020, Reference to Yakuza Criminal Activity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pumpkin patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing from Hanzo's younger brother Genji that the Shimada family celebrated Halloween in less than your usual, typical ways, Jesse decides to treat Hanzo to a date at the nearest pumpkin patch he can find.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Good Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/gifts">LordOfThePoptarts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is part of the 2020 Overwatch Fall Exchange for LordOfThePoptarts/Ghost. I hope you don't mind, Ghost, but I ended up deciding to write something (mostly) wholesome of McHanzo, because we need more good, nice, sweet stuff in the world right now. You're probably thinking to yourself "Hmm one of those tags up there doesn't quite fit," in which case you're right, but listen, it's the spooky season, so I've included some darker elements to Hanzo's backstory. I really hope you enjoy the fic, and I hope you have a happy and safe Halloween season!</p><p>Huge shout out to @Zath for being a dear and motivating me to work on this piece. Writing is hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve really never carved a pumpkin yourself?” Jesse McCree looks over at Hanzo as he walks next to him. “I would have figured everyone would have done it at some point in their life.”</p><p>“No. I’m afraid I never have, actually.” </p><p>Hanzo frowns and shakes his head before looking down at the pumpkins they walk past, as if he’s inspecting each one of them under a microscope, but Jesse knows better. He knows the other man is in deep thought. </p><p>Since the archer began opening up to him two months ago, Hanzo has started to share his history, painful and difficult as it’s been. Hanzo didn’t exactly have the same childhood experiences as himself and many other children. Jesse should have known better. It’s hard to resist feeling the urge to kick his own ass; he didn’t mean to rub it in. </p><p>So, Jesse does what he’s always done for others in the past. He reaches over and takes Hanzo’s hand, bringing it up to his lips with a grin. </p><p>“Well look, now’s as good of a time as any. We’ll find you a good pumpkin that’s as handsome as you are and we can head back and I can show you the ropes.”</p><p>Hanzo blushes faintly and then nods. His attention moves away from Jesse, back to row upon row of pumpkins all around them. He seems transfixed by the whole scene, like they passed over into an entirely different realm. It’s a feeling Jesse has known well since he was young. There’s just something about this time of year, when the days grow shorter, the nights longer, with the weather getting cooler. Autumn skies, fall leaves, a fresh harvest waiting to be picked. And, for those so inclined, the coming of spooks and scares and something mysterious in the air—or, at least, that’s what his mother always said. </p><p>“I firmly stand by what I said back at the Watchpoint. You need a good dose of Halloween fun.” </p><p>“It’s not as if I never partook in Halloween related activities. It was just… limited.” </p><p>Jesse kneels down before a big, ripe looking pumpkin with a long stem. He tilts his head and raises a brow as his mind tries to wrap around the concept of a ‘limited’ Halloween experience. </p><p>“Uh, care to elaborate?” </p><p>“Let’s just say matters were far less ‘cute’ and ‘pleasant.’ My father wasn’t afraid of doing whatever was necessary to secure power. He consulted occultists who claimed that this time of year produced stronger magical energies, and they claimed they could tap into a nexus of power underneath Hanamura, power which had originally imbued the Shimada with our connection with our dragon spirits.” </p><p>“Uh huh… Go on…” </p><p>“Well, my father was eager to have the occultists investigate ways in which they could summon demons or to craft ways in which my father’s body could be stronger with… well, sacrifices, so to speak.” </p><p>Jesse’s jaw drops slightly. “Are you saying your family conducted…” </p><p>“I mean, my father led a powerful Yakuza clan. He wasn’t afraid of using his enemies as bargaining chips in contracts with entities beyond his power.” Hanzo cups his chin in his palm and gazes off distantly, looking rather haunted. “I would often join my father during these meetings. Thankfully Genji doesn’t know much about this, and please do not tell him I told you this.” He sighs. “I remember seeing this one creature crawl out of the summoning pit. It was covered in black slime, with probably a thousand eyes, with two human arms, and it reached out to me, demanding my blood as payment, since I was to be my father’s heir.” </p><p>Jesse blinks at Hanzo, trying to perceive if his partner is being serious or not. </p><p>“You’re joking… right?” </p><p>Hanzo turns to look down at Jesse, as if he were startled by something. </p><p>“Hanzo. You’re joking. Right?” </p><p>“Oh.” Hanzo laughs sadly. “No. I’m not.”</p><p>“Holy shit. We need to create some new, happier Halloween memories. Stat.” </p><p>Jesse stands once more and grabs hold of Hanzo’s hand again to tug him along. He points to different pumpkins, whose sizes range from large, round monstrous things, to thin and tall. </p><p>“Pick out any you like. However many you want. The truck bed should be able to carry a few of them.” </p><p>“I don’t need an entire truck’s worth.” </p><p>“You just might,” Jesse mutters under his breath. </p><p>“There were some happier experiences too, you know. I did take Genji out trick-or-treating once. I remember he was quite stingy about his candy.” </p><p>“We’re buying you a bag of candy too.” </p><p>Hanzo chuckles. “I’m not as traumatized as you make me sound.” </p><p>“Hanzo you said your dad was summoning eldritch monstrosities…” </p><p>“The Shimada are not afraid of magic. It has a purpose and it has given us power over the years. I draw upon that energy to protect you and everyone else on our missions.” </p><p>“I mean to be honest the dragons can sometimes be quite scary when you’re angry.” Jesse scratches the back of his neck and shakes his head. He stops walking and makes Hanzo face him. “Look. What I’m trying to say Hanzo, me doing all this, taking you to a patch and all, I’m trying to take you on a date and I’m trying to make happy memories. Do you know what I mean?” </p><p>Hanzo’s expression softens as he finally understands what Jesse’s trying to accomplish. </p><p>“I appreciate it. Like I have said before, my previous experiences with this time of year have been… mixed, to say the least.” </p><p>“No kidding. I thought I was going to be forever afraid of the dark when I was a kid and I went into my neighbor’s haunted house.” </p><p>“Someday I would like to go to one of those Halloween ‘haunted mazes’ I have heard so much about. The ones at theme parks. They sound like a lot of fun.” </p><p>“Oh Christ. Not those.” Jesse cringes. “Been to a few of them. Not by choice. I had a friend in high school who loved them. Way too many jump scares. And the cast members literally follow you around the maze.” </p><p>Hanzo shrugs. “That sounds thrilling.” He loops an arm through Jesse’s. “I would protect you.” </p><p>With a groan, Jesse shakes his head and gestures toward a group of small pumpkins sitting in the shade of a larger one. </p><p>“How about that one? It’s got a nice rich color and a nice stem.” </p><p>“It’s perfect.” Hanzo bends down to pick it up and carry it in his arms. “It’s heavier than it looks!” </p><p>“Yeah, pumpkins are like that. Back on the family farm we used to try growing a variety of them, and sometimes the smaller ones had more pulp and seeds than the bigger ones.” </p><p>After Jesse finds a pumpkin to his liking, they purchase the two of them and drop them off back at Jesse’s truck. </p><p>Then, they return to the Halloween carnival to look at the other vendors and booths around the grounds. They stop by each one, sampling food and drinks if they’re offered from each vendor. Candy apples, pumpkin and apple pie, cider and ale, pumpkin and apple donuts, and since it’s a carnival, so much of the food has fried variations. If there’s any season more noteworthy for producing cavities, it’s Halloween. </p><p>Jesse tries to pay attention to Hanzo’s mood, perhaps focusing much of his energy on it. Talk of family history can be difficult for anyone, but for Hanzo, it seems like it’s only rife with troubles. Yet, for the most part, Hanzo seems rather unphased by the startling admissions earlier. Maybe it’s so second-hat to Hanzo, so much a part of his life that it doesn’t bother him as much as it probably should. </p><p>Making good memories. That’s what this is about. Looking after a coworker, friend, and romantic partner. How do you overwrite an entire childhood’s worth of eldritch horror and filial piety, to boot? </p><p>“Jesse, is apple bobbing hygienic?” Hanzo asks as they pass by a booth with a small crowd gathered around a wide barrel filled with water and red apples. </p><p>“Not really. That’s kind of the point, even if it’s a germaphobe’s nightmare.” </p><p>“Seems like it’s more degrading to the participants more than anything.” </p><p>“...That’s also kind of the point.” </p><p>“Hmm. Weird.” </p><p>“How about we try to solve the hay maze?” </p><p>“Does it involve jump scares?” </p><p>“No.” Jesse coughs awkwardly. “It’s for kids.” </p><p>Jesse pulls Hanzo along to the entrance of the hay labyrinth. Children race through the maze, playing and laughing as they play tag through the winding path. Their parents, meanwhile, walk after them as they try to solve the maze too. With this activity, Hanzo seems determined to solve the maze, even comparing himself aloud to the Greek hero Theseus, who escaped the labyrinth after slaying the minotaur. Thankfully, to Jesse’s relief, the maze has no monsters. A half an hour passes, and Hanzo solves the puzzle with ease. They only had to survive running into two different sets of teenagers making out in the dead ends of the maze. </p><p>Eventually, the afternoon daylight fades into sunset. Hanzo promised him the entire day and night, and much is still left on the itinerary for their date—and it is a date. Jesse made sure to call it that when he asked Hanzo out originally, knowing well that Hanzo preferred having these sorts of matters clearly defined. </p><p>They pass by one of the game booths, and Jesse realizes what he must do to truly make the day a proper date. The game is a simple shooting contest. Shoot the target’s bullseye as many times as you can in a certain amount of time, and if you get a perfect score, you get the big prize—a plush black cat wearing a witch’s hat. </p><p>“You know, I bet I could get you that prize.” </p><p>“Perhaps.” Hanzo rolls his eyes. “But the most sure way to collect the stuffed feline would be for me to accept this challenge.” </p><p>“Is that so? Well, you’re on darlin’.” </p><p>The young woman managing the shooting gallery booth seems all too eager to appease their desire for a challenge. They each take turns shooting the toy gun, first Jesse, then Hanzo. </p><p>Jesse’s all about shooting with style. After all, why not impress your opponent and the folks who eventually gather to watch the display of two grown men competing over a stuffed animal. The kids huddling by their parents cheer Jesse on, and Jesse, a cowboy who’s been to his fair share of rodeos in his time, knows how to put on a show. </p><p>Hanzo, instead, prefers precision. He shoots the gun like he shoots his arrows, like it’s a science. Simple geometry, like he always says. The crowd seems mesmerized, like Hanzo’s a snake charmer rather than a performer himself. </p><p>Ultimately, they tie. Fitting, really. Everyone back at the Watchpoint claims they are an equal match for each other, much to either’s chagrin. </p><p>“I guess we’ll have to have joint custody of Miss Snugglepuss.” </p><p>“Her name is Midnight,” Hanzo retorts, holding the soft plush in his arms. </p><p>“Miss Midnight Snugglepuss. Great name.” Jesse grins. “I’ll take her every other weekend, how does that sound?” </p><p>“...You can see her every weekend, if you’d like,” Hanzo murmurs quietly. </p><p>Jesse whistles through his teeth. He wraps an arm around Hanzo and kisses the archer’s forehead. “You invitin’ me over for more dates in the future, huh? Well I accept.” </p><p>They pick up more food from the stands and then head back to the truck, and Jesse pulls down the tailgate on the bed, sprawls out a plush blanket, and helps Hanzo up into the metal bed. Then, they both lay back together, and Jesse pulls his serape over them as a cover to keep them warm. Then, they wait. There’s a fireworks show planned, and what better place to view the scene from the comfort of his own truck. </p><p>As they stare up at the night sky, Jesse can’t help but give Hanzo sidelong glances. Clearly, there’s still a lot on the archer’s mind. So, he decides to do what he does best—fill the dead air with conversation, even if it's stilted. </p><p>“Have you given any thought to what you’d like to carve?” Jesse asks as he toys with a loose thread on his shirt. “There’s a contest after all. Lena says she has it in the bag this year. Riled up a lot of the competition, bragging about how she’s been the champion for the last few years. I think Winston’s biased.”</p><p>Hanzo hums thoughtfully to himself. “I think I will just start with something traditional.” He then rolls onto his side, looking away from the fireworks that begin to burst in the sky. “Jesse…” </p><p>Jesse looks away from the display and down toward Hanzo. </p><p>“What’s up, sugar?” </p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for today,” he says, his voice partially muffled by the plush he holds to his chest. </p><p>The sight of Hanzo like this, curled up beside him holding something so cute, bundled up in his serape no less, makes Jesse’s heart thunder in his chest. </p><p>“Well you know, I’d do anything to make you happy sweetheart.” Jesse pulls Hanzo closer, letting the archer rest his head on his chest. “You mean a lot to me. This is the least I could—“</p><p>Suddenly, Hanzo moves up and places a soft kiss upon Jesse’s lips. All Jesse can do is close his eyes and savor this moment. They’ve kissed before, but never with Hanzo initiating, so this is a first. </p><p>“When we get back,” Hanzo whispers as he pulls away from the kiss, “you can show me how to carve a proper Jack-o-Lantern.” </p><p>Jesse nods, a blush warming his face. “You got it.” </p><p>With a smile, Jesse and Hanzo lay back together and watch the colorful fireworks, their hearts feeling full after a day of firsts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading! If you enjoy this work, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! </p><p>You can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy">@W0ndrousWendy</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>